Enigma
by holdingAnathema
Summary: An explaination of the relationship between Kiku and Herakles. T for mentions of innapropriate activities.


A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this. Quite a bit is based from my headcanons about Giripan, and just general delving into the relationship and personalities. I'm hoping that I'll have the next chapter of Obsidian Mirror up by next week, I have the whole thing planned out. Expect some more Giripan, because I just can't write enough, and maybe even a RoChu or Spamano. Anyway, enjoy!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Herakles Karpusi was a blunt, open person.

Kiku Honda was a secretive, cryptic person.

Herakles could read Kiku like a book.

Kiku found Herakles to be an absolute mystery.

It was part of their relationship. Herakles could delve easily into the other's mind and figure out everything Kiku said without even trying. Kiku always spent too much time trying to find meaning behind Herakles' words, which the Grecian found silly. He meant what he said, nothing more, nothing less. Despite their differences, the two were perfect for each other.

Their differences balanced them out, their similarities kept them interested.

Herakles was very open with love.

Kiku, on the other hand, preferred being private with love.

Herakles respected this preference, most of the time. He stole kisses occasionally, held Kiku's hand, but usually not much else. There were.. infrequent incidents, that left Kiku overly flustered, and made Herakles want to laugh. Kiku protested to Herakles' little hints of affection, although secretly enjoyed them.

When they were alone, however, it was often a different story. Herakles could curl up with his head on Kiku's lap as he read, or Kiku would sit in Herakles' lap, or lay against him. With Herakles, Kiku could relax, allow himself to be affectionate.

The first time they had made love, it was definitely unforgettable.

It wasn't planned, a simple kiss had turned into a wrestle for dominance, and within moments, Herakles was above him, staring at him with a slight intent, and eyes flickering with lust. Kiku's face had been bright red, and he simply pulled Herakles back down into a kiss, his desire getting the better of him for once.

Since then, Kiku had insisted for a warning. Which he didn't get very often. Sex was the one thing that Herakles had a spontaneity about. In most other things, he could be rather lazy or slow.

Yet Kiku supposed it was one of the things he secretly admired about the Greek. Kiku was always cautious and even shy to a point, yet Herakles had a tendency to throw caution to the wind, however slowly he did do it.

Which was probably something else that kept them interested.

It was fairly obvious to others who was dominant in their relationship. Although there was the rare moment when Kiku decided to attempt control over his lover, which never failed, as Herakles would lay back, smile, and ask him to proceed.

There was only one time that Kiku had managed to go through with it. It was filled with many 'Is this alright?'s, or 'Are you okay with this?'s, to which Herakles would reply with a small laugh, and guide his hands for a short moment, assuring that it was alright, and that he was okay with it.

They almost never got into arguments. Even if they did, it was about something recurring, such as Herakles' fights with Sadiq, or Kiku's aversion to publicity. Their arguments never lasted, anyway. Not only were they lovers, they were best friends, too.

At least, that's how they were before their relationship, and not much had changed.

Kiku was hesitant at first. He saw Herakles as lazy. Yet after a few tentative talks, he realised, yes, Herakles was lazy, but he was also an extremely interesting man, only making Kiku want to know more about him. Eventually, they become close friends, and not long after, were indeed best friends. It wasn't exactly clear how they fell in love. They simply did.

And no one would deny that they were good for each other, either. Even Herakles' worst enemy would (grudgingly) admit that.

Most state that their relationship is painfully obvious, which it is, in a certain way. Subtle looks, simple expressions. Little things like that go a long way in hinting at something more than friendship. Kiku would sputter and mumble when asked about his relationship with Herakles. Herakles would smile pleasantly and be open to any comments or questions. Kiku never denied the relationship. He found no point to, and he was sure denying it would possibly hurt Herakles. So, he didn't.

However, when asked more intimate questions about said relationship, he would avoid them in any way possible, usually with a bright red blush on his face.

Herakles always found that cute. Occasionally, he would make Kiku blush on purpose, just to see his pale cheeks burn with embarrassment, using offhand comments and sweet little compliments.

In truth, Kiku didn't mind.

He liked the way Herakles voice would lower into a soft tone, one reserved just for him, the way his lips would curve upwards, eyes half-closing.

These moments tended to lead to damp pillowcases and twisted sheets.

Again, Kiku didn't mind. He would never admit, not even to himself, just how much he loved sex with Herakles. Perhaps it was the fact that Herakles knew where to touch him, to kiss him. Herakles seemed to know his body even better than he did. And surprisingly, that comforted him. Herakles knew the real him, who he was under the shy, mysterious exterior.

And in a way, Kiku knew a different Herakles. One that gave a laugh only for him, one that didn't mean what he said. Kiku would never change a thing, and nor would Herakles.

In their eyes, they had a perfect relationship.

Herakles Karpusi, the blunt, open Grecian, and Kiku Honda, the secretive, cryptic Japanese man.

Not so much of an enigma after all.


End file.
